


鸡肉藜麦沙拉

by RageFire3000



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 跑题偏题开头结尾无关不对bug负责【。剧情需要的少量C罗= 。。=





	鸡肉藜麦沙拉

**Author's Note:**

> 跑题偏题开头结尾无关不对bug负责【。  
> 剧情需要的少量C罗= 。。=

“Hola，Mario！”  
正在收拾东西同时思考晚饭吃什么的曼朱基奇听到新队友C·罗纳尔多的招呼声。曼朱一转头，看到这位前皇马巨星已经换上便装，一脸友好而官方的微笑：“晚上有什么安排？”  
一个普通训练日的晚上？曼朱啊了一声：“吃饭，遛狗，明天我们不是有分组对抗，我要睡得早点。”  
葡萄牙人并不觉得曼朱的话里带着拒绝：“去我家吃饭如何？我来这里后还没有请你吃过饭，我们聊聊在马德里的日子，还有下一轮的打算？”  
曼朱突然感觉到没来由的一阵慌张。他知道C罗这段时间以私人名义请过队内好几个人吃饭。比如队长乔吉奥，他的皇马前队友萨米，以及他公认的粉丝保罗。原来国际巨星是这么跟队友套近乎的，曼朱想，像完成每日任务一样每天拉一个人到他家吃饭。再说，没人不知道C罗都会请大家吃些什么。  
再说，马德里的生活有什么好聊的？曼朱觉得自己在慕尼黑和都灵的生活比在马德里那操蛋的一年有意思多了。  
“好啊，聊聊当年我怎么没有一拳把拉莫斯的鼻子揍扁？”曼朱知道自己避不开了，但是气势不能输，适度的垃圾话有助于提升友谊。  
C罗愣了一下，随即大笑着拍了拍曼朱的肩膀。

曼朱忍着想吃香肠茄汁意面的心情，看着这位球王亲自下厨，把各种颜色的颗粒物，块状物，叶片和白水煮鸡胸肉叠放在一起，佐以优质岩盐，意大利一级橄榄油，白醋和一把胡椒颗粒。曼朱还没有把C罗的都灵新家打量完，两碗比餐厅还标准的鸡肉藜麦沙拉已经由球王亲自送了上来。  
球王似乎很乐意向其他人炫耀自己隐藏的烹饪技能：“尝一尝吧，马里奥，这是我最拿手的一道菜。我经常给小克里斯做这个，我们吃完后能踢一下午的球。还有你想揍扁他鼻子的拉莫斯，他经常说我的厨艺比射门技术还好。”  
曼朱笑了笑，先把肉挑出来吃了。  
随即是一些不便在公共场合开展的聊天。尤文最爱纹身的人和一个纹身都没有的人从鸡肉沙拉谈到健身，从健身谈到足球运动员33岁以后的体能维持，接着这两个球场“老人”不可避免地聊到了进入职业生涯晚期的心理问题。在曼朱看来，他所能见到的尤文图斯C罗性格不可谓不低调随和，他知道，毕竟这位球王已经没有了狂放的年龄资本。人家辛辛苦苦做的鸡肉藜麦沙拉也吃过了，虽然感觉自己吃得像只兔子，但是味道还算不错。曼朱用餐巾擦了擦嘴，大胆问了个他一直想问的问题：“克里斯，离开皇马是什么感受？”  
虽说C罗对这样的问题早有准备，无论是官方还是私人的回复，但他想了想还是反问道：“你当时离开拜仁是什么感受？”  
“细节想不起来了，只是想冲进管理办公室把里面每个人都揍一顿。”曼朱说到这里和C罗一起笑了：“不过，这只是工作而已。我没有愧对过谁。我想，除了国家队以外，一个优秀的球员不应该总是和俱乐部的名字绑在一起。”  
曼朱用克罗地亚人独有的修辞技巧把C罗的双眼都说亮了。虽然杯子里装的是气泡矿泉水，C罗还是忍不住和曼朱碰杯。“很高兴来到都灵，希望这个赛季一切都好。”他说：“你现在有什么打算？”  
曼朱说：“当然是先打好这几场联赛。”  
“你希望今年的欧冠，我们的对手会有谁？”  
当然是要在老东家里面选啊！曼朱简直感觉C罗在套自己的话，喝了一口水，把嘴里颗粒分明的藜麦冲了下去，曼朱说：“拜仁。无论小组赛还是淘汰赛，我太想要一场在安联的胜利。”

“马里奥曼朱基奇，这就是你打败我的计划吗，用藜麦噎死你的老对手？”莱万多夫斯基一脸厌恶：“这真是我这辈子吃过最难吃的东西了！”  
“你的身材没以前好了。”曼朱俯下身解开老对手的衣扣：“这可是克里斯蒂亚诺的标准食谱，增肌减脂。”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺，呵。”莱万学着曼朱基奇克罗地亚口音和语气念着葡萄牙球王的名字，并报以冷笑：“看来你和你的新队友关系不错。”  
曼朱用手指划过波兰人左脸的月牙形酒窝：“必须啊。难道你不会在更衣室里偷偷观察新队友的身材。而且他拍得广告不比你少，还遍布全世界。说真的，莱万多夫斯基，你最近是不是没有接杂志封面了，看来只有拍照能成为你维持身材的动力。”  
“你跟你的克里斯蒂亚诺打炮去吧。”莱万想推开曼朱：“哦，说不定他和我一样，多少男人女人排着队想跟我们上床。”  
曼朱的手向下揉弄着老对手的腹肌：“排队？话不要太确定了。30岁的老家伙。”  
莱万揪着曼朱的衣领把他往下拉，这大眼皮的波兰人只需要吊着眉毛便能摆出一脸挑衅：“有多少同志网站转过我的照片，你肯定无法想象，32岁的三流厨师。”  
曼朱又想到了莱万那个杂志封面。白脸白衣服，扭着身子躺在床上，那双情绪暧昧的波兰眼睛眯着，嘴角翘出一个让人心神荡漾的笑，更别提旁边还有一大一小两个酒窝。面对这样一张骚透纸背的照片，一个基佬对着他的媚眼打一发飞机简直完全没有毛病。曼朱知道这家伙喜欢拍照，喜欢露出自己的肉拍照，他对着镜头搔首弄姿的造型比他的进球庆祝还多。  
那些基佬肯定想不到，这个人如今真的躺在另一个男人身下，不仅大敞着那具时尚杂志愿意用两页铜版纸清晰印刷出的身体，现在他甚至露出得比往常还多一些——那块照片上被一片巴掌大的黑色布料覆盖，令人死死盯着遐想的部分。  
曼朱每次看到这些照片，都很想问这位波兰足球先生：你他妈究竟把自己定位成踢足球的，还是个卖肉艳星？  
你他妈还知道有多少基佬网站转了你的照片？  
曼朱猛地抓住莱万的小兄弟，语气狠了一些：“你上同志网站？”  
莱万倒抽一口气，眼睛依旧吊着：“怎样？”  
“找到自己的照片，然后看着那些基佬的评论暗爽？”  
“然后再踢爆他们的主队。没错。”莱万仰头，忍受着曼朱手中的毫不留情。  
曼朱用手指勾着莱万的器官翻弄了一下，终于弄出一点黏液来，他顺手把这些湿乎乎的东西抹过莱万的乳尖，在底下人模模糊糊吐出呻吟的时候，再次掌握他的命根：“莱万多夫斯基……”曼朱念着这个很麻烦的波兰姓氏：“我真好奇你退役后会去做什么。”  
“会做同志网站最贵的主播，你要……你要付钱才能看到我。比球赛转播费贵多了……”莱万在曼朱身下扭动着，尽情说着不符合德甲射手王身份的浪话。  
曼朱听到这句话都惊呆了，真是两人打炮打得多了。他之前都没看出来莱万那么能说。哪怕是两人头顶头那次，曼朱看着这人成为拜仁新9号就火大，一头顶向莱万，故意用德语喷了一堆垃圾话，莱万也没有用如此花样繁多的垃圾话回敬他。  
该是说莱万每次的漂亮话都像他的一泄如注一样需要长时间酝酿，还是说他只有在床上才会如此魅力四射，从眼神到那张嘴巴都能气死人？  
曼朱懒得跟他废话，堵住了那张嘴。哪怕在这个时候，他们也在用舌头较劲，入口微苦，是两人刚刚喝下的德国啤酒的味道。  
“基佬对你肌肉的要求可比体能教练高多了，莱万多夫斯基。”曼朱放开莱万的嘴，移动至下方，用舌头和手指描绘他胸肌的轮廓：“我会做鸡肉藜麦沙拉，然后放进比今天还多的醋和盐，用‘大沙拉盘’端给你吃。你要是让我发火，我再往沙拉里面放一些别的东西……”  
“放什么？……尤文图斯痛失冠军的眼泪吗？”莱万说到这里突然惊叫一声，曼朱竟然用嘴照顾他即将射出点球的器官。莱万没想到曼朱再次这样做了，之前仅有的一次是两人都醉酒的时候。  
而这次，莱万相信他是头脑清醒的，行动有计划的。  
“Pierdolić！”他用波兰语骂了句脏话。  
曼朱突然抬头，神色复杂地看着莱万：“你在叫谁？克罗地亚人？”  
莱万又是欲火缠身又是哭笑不得，仿佛有个人来质问他法克是谁你和法克有什么关系。“没错！”他按住曼朱基奇那可笑的洋葱发型：“我在骂一个该死的克罗地亚混球！”  
“那就让这混球把你操得流口水，浑身发烫，9分钟射5次！”曼朱就着莱万器官上流淌的液体，当做润滑用手指旋进他的私处：“tumblr和ins的基佬们都不会知道，他们的梦中情人被一个克罗地亚混球操过很多次！无数次！”  
曼朱的的手指感受到莱万体内密不透风的温热，这是他曾经多次光顾的地方。只有每次到达了这里，曼朱才觉得这个行为无关乎什么荣誉和征服感，只有无尽的快乐。  
前后夹攻让莱万的呼吸都不稳了。他翘起一只腿搭在曼朱后背，并不柔软的大腿根蹭着曼朱的右耳和他鬓角的短发。他真是感觉自己的分身被曼朱当成了一条图林根香肠在享用着……妈的快停下自己乱七八糟的想法！  
莱万挣扎着：“放开我！妈的！”曼朱基奇让他最恼火的一点，就是每次面对他时，自己总是莫名其妙地处于弱势。好胜心让德甲金靴晃动着身体想让曼朱停止对他器官的挑逗。  
曼朱抬起头，莱万能看到自己的器官从他口中蹦跳了出来，像一座纪念碑一样直直挺立。  
“莱万多夫斯基，让你射简直比踢一场比赛还漫长。”曼朱擦了一下嘴：“我们如果来场直播什么的，肯定能让最迫不及待的基佬看得睡过去。”  
莱万急速呼吸着，瘫软在床上，身体迫切需要一点什么刺激。“你在嫉妒我时间比你长……”莱万看着曼朱重新趴上来，两张脸越来越近。他大口呼吸着曼朱带着酒味的热气，还是不甘示弱地勾着嘴笑：“哪天让我操你一次，你就知道什么事情比一场加时赛还长……”  
曼朱听着也笑了：“哦，是吗？”他慢慢凑近莱万，注视着这双墨绿色眼睛。这双眼太容易浑浊了，球场进攻的时候，床上勾人的时候……在莱万揽着曼朱的后颈，试图将双唇送上去的时候，曼朱突然甩开他的手，打开双臂，像翻转德甲沙拉盘一样把莱万翻了过去。  
“呃！……”莱万埋在枕头里发出一声闷哼。挺立的器官被床单摩擦一下的效果简直是要命的，莱万试图伸手保护一下自己的小兄弟，曼朱眼疾手快抓住了他的手。“手球。”曼朱说：“莱万多夫斯基，你要黄牌还是红牌？”  
莱万不答，反抓住曼朱的手，拽了上去，在他手上几个意味不明的中国字纹身上咬了一口。  
“噢！……”这次轮到曼朱闷哼。因为手被莱万抓住，他现在整个人贴在莱万背后，大兄弟在莱万的臀缝内外摩擦。“你知道你在咬什么吗！”曼朱话中带气。  
“你纹得什么乱七八糟的东西……”莱万把曼朱的纹身咬得湿漉漉，还不肯松口。  
曼朱低下头在莱万肩膀上咬了一口：“你求我操你，我就告诉你。”  
“想得……啊啊！”莱万的话被曼朱下身一顿似有似无的顶弄憋了回去。撅着屁股求操？哪怕身体非常想这样，莱万也说不出这句话来。  
“你这样抓着我的手，谁也没空来摸你。”曼朱用自己下身的硬核摩擦着莱万的屁股，也可能是他全身上下唯二两个柔软的部分。“难道今晚你就靠蹭床单吗？”  
莱万果断放开了曼朱的手。曼朱看着自己的纹身上好几排鲜红的压印，感觉身体里更多的血液开始涌入支撑自己的进攻利器，今晚势必要把这个臭脾气波兰人戳得神志不清。  
曼朱掰开莱万的臀瓣，正式对波兰前锋发起冲击。  
带着阻力，但毫无顾忌地一捅到底，在莱万的一个抽气中，曼朱开始说道：“这是六个中国单词，不是四个……”他的一只手开始探向莱万的下巴，轻轻揉捏着：“前两个的意思是……让自己变得更强壮，然后做正确的事情。”  
莱万被曼朱捏着下巴，嘴合不上了。唾液开始充盈，他干脆伸出舌头，用舌尖舔自己下巴上的那几根手指。  
曼朱感觉自己的手指被莱万舔湿，于是松开他的下巴，将手指深入他的口中搅弄。胯下器官适宜的抽送让莱万无法把曼朱的手指也咬一口。  
“……第三个的意思是幸运。”曼朱的中指和无名指夹住了莱万的舌头，扯出了他嗓子里一声干哑的呻吟：“你看得出我在球场上一直很幸运，拜仁9号。”  
曼朱放开莱万的嘴，将手上的唾液擦在莱万自己的屁股上。莱万已经不说话了，只能在进进出出的活塞运动中发出一些低沉的闷哼。  
曼朱没有心情解释纹身中后三个中国字母的意思了。莱万整个上身贴服在床上，整个人，包括整张床，随着曼朱的每次运动而晃动。他的背部呈现出脊椎细长的凹槽，屁股高高撅着，任由曼朱从里至外仔细探索。  
这是莱万自己给自己说的。在爽的时候，不要想着廉耻方面的东西。  
所以在情不自禁的时候，他甚至会轻轻晃动屁股求取曼朱更大力度的冲撞。大概每个人在做这回事的时候，内心都会各种关于性的猎奇愿望。莱万幻想着自己穿着球衣，趴在安联的草皮上，面前是大耳朵杯，他从奖杯的反光中看到自己通红的脸上是汗水和满足的笑。哪怕身后那个男人带着愤怒在自己体内用力刮擦，将辛辣的啤酒倒在自己身上，莱万也希望这座奖杯并不属于他。  
莱万被自己的幻想刺激得射了。  
彼此无话。曼朱也沉浸在自己的幻想中。什么关于莱万多夫斯基的gay圈艳星，色情直播的臆想，在接近高潮的快感时都被曼朱抛在脑后。他只想在各种比赛，各种场合，让莱万在自己的脚下和胯下认输。把自己的种子打入他的体内，再让他的精液射在德甲最佳射手的炮筒奖杯上。  
莱万在发泄后开始瘫软，曼朱伸出手扶在他的小腹上，手贴着莱万腹肌的轮廓以及他射出的一片黏腻，用力把他的屁股再度提起。他摸到莱万下身人鱼线的凹陷处，顺着按了下去，莱万已经近乎侧躺在了床上，他的手摸索着抓到曼朱的手，裹着自己的精液，又腻又滑地和曼朱的手指纠缠在一起。  
曼朱也交待完毕，从莱万体内退了出来。依旧是紧紧贴着莱万的后背，一起躺下。  
他看着莱万的肩膀起伏随着他的喘息逐渐平缓。依旧是这样，完事后很久都不愿意说话。  
“快到欧冠抽签了。”曼朱说。  
莱万闷闷地嗯了一声。  
“外界都希望尤文对上皇马，我却希望尤文对拜仁。”  
“谁说不会呢。”莱万闭上眼，低声说道：“说不定只能遇到一个，说不定都会遇到。不过……谁的大门我都可以轰开。”  
“我也是。包括你的。”

END


End file.
